disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata
Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata (ang. Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) to trzeci film o przygodach Indiany Jonesa. Premiera odbyła się 24 maja 1989 roku. Zdjęcia do filmu powstały w Hiszpanii, Włoszech, Wielkiej Brytanii, Turcji i Jordanie. Fabuła Film rozpoczyna się w 1912 roku, gdy Indiana Jones ma ok. 15 lat i jest skautem. Szuka krzyża Coronado w Utah. Chce oddać znaleziony skarb do muzeum, ale ścigają go inni poszukiwacze. Indy ucieka przed nimi przez pociąg, który przewozi zwierzęta (ma bliskie spotkania z nosorożcem i…wężami), ale ostatecznie udaje mu się uciec do domu, w którym spotyka swojego ojca. Wtedy wchodzą do domu jego rywale przebrani za pracowników muzeum i odbierają od niego krzyż. Jednak upór i siła Indy’ego wzbudza podziw ich szefa (który podejrzanie przypomina dorosłego Indy’ego) i dlatego w nagrodę oddaje mu swój kapelusz… W 1938 roku Indiana Jones otrzymuje propozycję uczestniczenia w wyprawie zorganizowanej w celu znalezienia św. Graala. Początkowo nie chce brać udziału w poszukiwaniu chrześcijańskiej relikwii. Zmienia zdanie, gdy dowiaduje się, że jeden z członków ekspedycji już zaginął i że jest nim jego ojciec, Henry Jones (Sean Connery). Choć ojciec i syn nie widzieli się od lat, Indiana decyduje się jechać do Wenecji, gdzie znajduje się grobowiec średniowiecznego rycerza, który dotarł do cudownego kielicha. Towarzyszy mu Marcus Brody. Napotyka austriacką Doktor Elsę Schneider, która na zlecenie nazistów ma przechwycić Graala. Mami Indy’ego propozycją współpracy. Wkrótce wszyscy troje przeszukują grobowiec. Atakują ich tajemnicze indywidua, które porywają Brody'ego i ścigają Elsę i Jonesa na rzece. Po pościgu jeden z nich – Kazim – mówi Jonesowi, by nie szukał Graala. Jones i Elsa wyruszają jednak do Austrii, gdzie spotykają ojca Indy’ego i nazistów pod wodzą historyka Waltera Donovana i generała Vogela. Wtedy też wychodzi na jaw, że Elsa jest ich wspólniczką. Podpaleniu ulega dom, skąd udaje się im wkrótce uwolnić. Po widowiskowej uciecze przed Austriakami docierają do Niemiec, gdzie odnajdują dziennik, w którym zaznaczone jest miejsce spoczynku Graala. Indy spotyka też Adolfa Hitlera i przypadkowo dostaje od niego autograf. Później usiłuje wraz z ojcem uciec niemieckim Zeppelinem, ten jednak zawraca z powrotem do Niemiec. Po walce z nazistami Jonesom udaje się o własnych siłach wydostać z terenu Niemiec. Tymczasem Brody zostaje porwany przez hitlerowców. Docierają do państwa Hatay. W ślad za nimi docierają Jonesowie i i ich stary przyjaciel – Sallah. Atakują nazistów (przedtem Donovan i Elsa oddalili się na chwilę od Vogela i jego żołnierzy oraz Brody'ego). Rozpoczyna się strzelanina, w której udział biorą naziści i ludzie Kazima, który zostaje postrzelony kilkanaście razy, w wyniku czego umiera. Chwilę później ma miejsce widowiskowa walka w czołgu między Vogelem i jego ludźmi a czwórką głównych bohaterów. Ostatecznie czołg wraz z Vogelem i Indianą spada w przepaść. Vogel ginie, Indy'emu udaje się cudem przeżyć. Jonesowie, Sallah i Brody docierają do starej budowli, w której spoczywa Graal. Są tam już Elsa i Donovan oraz ocalali naziści. By dotrzeć do Graala, śmiałek musi przejść trzy niezwykle trudne próby – test na wierność Bogu. Donovan śmiertelnie rani ojca Indiany – tylko Graal może go uzdrowić, a Indy nie ma wyjścia – musi znaleźć Graala. Udaje mu się ominąć ruchome brzytwy, wystukać imię Jehowa (zwracając uwagę na łacińską pisownię) na kamiennych płytkach i przejść po niewidzialnym moście. W ślad za nim podążają Donovan i Elsa. Docierają do starej krypty. Spotykają tam starego rycerza i kilkadziesiąt kielichów, jeden z nich to Graal. Donovan bierze fałszywy i w ciągu kilku minut zaczyna się gwałtownie starzeć i w końcu rozsypuje się. Jones wybiera prawdziwy kielich. Nieśmiertelność zyska jednak jedynie wtedy, gdy nie wyniesie Graala z krypty – musi jednak ratować ojca, co udaje mu się. Jednak przez swoją chciwość Elsa łamie zakaz rycerza i spada w przepaść, a wraz z nią Graal. Gdy Brody, Sallah i Jonesowie wychodzą z krypty, Henry Jones mówi Sallahowi i Brody'emu, ku wielkiej uciesze Sallaha, że Indy naprawdę nazywa się Henry Jones Junior a przydomek Indiana ma po psie. Obsada * Harrison Ford - Indiana Jones * Sean Connery - Profesor Henry Jones * Denholm Elliott - Marcus Brody * Alison Doody - Elsa Schneider * John Rhys-Davies - Sallah * Julian Glover - Walter Donovan * River Phoenix - młody Indy * Michael Byrne - Vogel * Kevork Malikyan - Kazim * Robert Eddison - Rycerz Graala * Richard Young - Fedora * Alexei Sayle - Sułtan Republiki Hatay * Alex Hyde-White - młody Henry * Paul Maxwell - Panama Hat * Isla Blair - pani Donovan * Vernon Dobtcheff - Butler * J.J. Hardy - Herman * Bradley Gregg - Roscoe * Jeff O'Haco - Half Breed * Vince Deadrick Sr. - Rough Rider * Marc Miles - szeryf * Ted Grossman - zastępca szeryfa * Tim Hiser - młody Panama Hat * Larry Sanders - dowódca skautów * Will Miles - skaut * David Murray - skaut * Frederick Jaeger - as I wojny światowej (scena usunięta) * Jerry Harte - profesor Stanton * Billy J. Mitchell - Dr. Mulbray * Martin Gordon - człowiek na hitlerowskim wiecu * Paul Humpoletz - niemiecki oficer na hitlerowskim wiecu * Tom Branch - hatayski żołnierz w świątyni * Graeme Crowther - członek załogi sterowca * Luke Hanson - oficer SS na zamku * Chris Jenkinson - oficer na zamku * Nicola Scott - oficer na zamku * Louis Sheldon - oficer na zamku * Stefan Kalipha - hatayski działonowy * Peter Pacey - hatayski kierowca czołgu * Pat Roach - gestapowiec * Suzanne Roquette - reżyser filmowy (scena usunięta) * Eugene Lipinski - agent służb specjalnych * George Malpas - człowiek na sterowcu * Julie Eccles - Irene * Nina Armstrong - kwiaciarka Niewymienieni w napisach: * Nick Gillard - żołnierz w czołgu uderzony peryskopem * Ronald Lacey - Heinrich Himmler * Derek Lyons - niemiecki żołnierz * Michael Sheard - Adolf Hitler * Tip Tipping - członek załogi czołgu Nagrody Film otrzymał Oscara w kategorii najlepszy montaż dźwięku. Nominowany był także w dwóch innych kategoriach. Sceny wycięte http://film.org.pl/fx/jones3s.html Soundtrack Muzykę skomponował John Williams, utwory zagrała Londyńska orkiestra symfoniczna. Wydano dwa soundtracki - jeden w 1989, drugi w 1997. Galeria plakatów Grafika:Crusade.jpg|Plakat oficjalny Grafika:Crusade A.jpg|Plakat teaserowy Grafika:Crusade B.jpg|Plakat teaserowy Grafika:Krucjata A.jpg|Plakat polski Gry komputerowe i wideo [[Plik:IJATLCPL.jpg|mały|150px|Polska okładka Last Crusade: The Action Game]] 150px|mały|Czteropłytowe wydanie DVD Powstały trzy gry na podstawie filmu: * Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Action Game * Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Graphic Adventure * Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (NES) Ponadto poziomy bazujące na filmie są też w grach: * Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures * LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures Oraz w pinballu. Wydania VHS i DVD 'Wydanie DVD - ' 21 października 2003 roku na półkach sklepów pojawiło się czteropłytowe wydanie trylogii Indiany Jonesa na DVD. * Pierwsza płyta zawiera film "Poszukiwacze zaginionej arki" (ang. Raiders of the Lost Ark) * Druga płyta zawiera film "Indiana Jones i Świątynia zagłady" (ang. IJ and the Temple of Doom) * Trzecie płyta zawiera film "Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata" (ang. IJ and the Last Crusade) * Czwarta płyta zawiera materiały dodatkowe (sceny niewykorzystane, wywiady z twórcami filmu itp.) * Oficjalny zwiastun Ciekawostki * Oryginalna kwestia kamerdynera w Zamku Brunwald, tuż przed ogłuszeniem go przez Indianę, brzmiała „Jeśli pan jest szkockim lordem to ja jestem Jesse Owens!”. Zostało to zmienione na „Jeśli pan jest szkockim lordem to ja jestem Myszka Miki!”, gdyż twórcy filmu uznali, że wiele osób nie będzie wiedziało, kim był Jesse Owens. ostatnia krucjata, Indiana Jones i Kategoria:Filmy z serii Indiana Jones